


Descending from the skies.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: From one giant clusterfuck to another. [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author is tired, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everybody is trying, Guardians are also assholes, Lantern shenanigans, Mace is tired, Making bigger messes to cancel their first ones out, Multi, Palpatine is an asshole, Space garbage cans Unite, Space trash cans unite!, but less asshole, messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: The first time Tatooine saw them was years ago...When they brought the hutts and slavers to justice.Fearless, according to the stories.They descended from the skies and it was a dream come true for all slaves.A nightmare for the hutts and slavers.They could create everything with that ring.Only the people who were able to overcome their greatest fears were chosen .





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic and cuz I am still figuring out how all of this works and English is not my first language.  
> Writing is gonna take some time and please let me know when I am making Grammer mistakes.. 
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> And this Fandom crossover wasn't done yet and was the first thing I thought of..  
> So....

When the Emerald Knights left the atmosphere ,they made a promise.

The Hutts will be brought to justice.

Some weeks later, they were there .

They descended from the skies and the slavers knew that they had a big problem .

These fearless people were something you did not want to deal with as criminal...

 

The slavetransmitters were removed and the slavers were all under arrest.

The boy was looking since his transmitter was deactivated and removed with a huge smile.

So many different people from different planets he had never seen!

Some were big, others were small and others had bright skincolors.

There were also two humans ..

Like him.

These two were the ones who came to Tatooine with the queen from Naboo.

She looked like an angel.

The oldest of the two Emerald Knights promised him, that he would talk to his bosses and return as soon as possible . 

And they kept that promise.


	2. Maul is about to get Mauled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Anakin has been chosen as the replacement of Qui-gon, meets Obi-Wan who is fighting Maul and running low on power, Maul is about to get Mauled and Mace hopes the new human isn't like the seven troublemakers from earth.

**Some years** **later**

* * *

 

He was working on a droid when it happend.

The green light blinded him and Anakin dropped his tools.

He heard a voice.

**_Searching for replacement_ **

It went right trough his window and stopped right in front of him.

It was not often that the rings came to humans.

There are currently seven on the planet known as Earth ,  two for this sector and one who stays the most of the time on Corusant or Oa.

Then it spoke.

_**Anakin Skywalker,** _

_**You have the ability to overcome great fear.** _

_**Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.** _

With these words it slipped around his finger.

The droid beeped surprised and hid behind the counter.

'Master Ani , what is going on?' Treepio asked, when he walked in.

Before Anakin could answer , someone crashed trough the window and landed right on top of Treepio, who entirely freaked out. 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan shielded himself from Mauls hit,  but that didn't prevent him crashing trough a wall on top of a screaming protocol-droid.

The protocol-droid screamed panic and murder.

He cursed beneath his breath, when he got up.

'Ring ,where is the back-up?' he asked the ring.

**_The back-up will arrive soon , Lantern Kenobi_ **

The ring answered.

_**Powerlevel 13% recharge recommended** _

'I know, shut up!' he yelled at the ring and then noticed the man in the corner of the shop with droidparts.

And most importantly , the glowing ring.

And the way he is looking at the ring, Obi-Wan knew that this one has just been chosen.

Barely a rookie, like some of his colleagues like to call it.

A human man from somewhere in his twenties.

Darkblonde and bright blue eyes.

'Hi, my name is Anakin Skywalker' he said with a bright smile.

 Obi-Wan pushed Anakin behind the counter and ducked behind the counter, just on time.

'Where is the backup?' he asked to his ring.

_'Kenobi , this is Windu '_  Mace Windu replied.

_'We are now entering Tatooines atmosphere'_  
  
'We leave the niceties for now, there is a homicidal maniac after me ' he told the blonde human.

Then a loud crash and an explosion.

People were screaming and running away.

'He is targeting the innocents, we need to do something'  Anakin said and stood up. 

'Which part of I am running low on power didn't you get?' Obi-Wan replied. 

'I know, I heard what your ring said to you, but these people need saving!' Anakin said and walked to the door.

Door... It was actually more a hole in a wall since a ring and then a Lantern went trough it.

Anakin disappeared trough the hole in the wall and ran towards the screams and cries. 

* * *

It was a big and angry creature..

'Hey!' Anakin screamed and lifted the hand with the glowing, like he saw the lanterns once do.

Then it turned around. 

It was very angry and had durasteel spiderlegs.

'Leave these kids alone!' he finally yelled at the creature. 

Then he froze, when the creature was looking at him. 

He didn't notice that Maul fired a blast.

Then he got shoved out of the way by someone. 

'Rage and Willpower do not get along and mostly result in large, devastating explosions' the lantern said and trew a speeder at Maul with a gaint light construct.

That pissed off Maul even more.

They dogded the red fistconstructs and Anakin noticed that Maul was very focused on the green lantern.

'Someone holds a grudge against you' he said and pointed at the very pissed Maul. 

'Yes, I cut off his legs, a long time ago' the lantern answered and he dogded another blast.

 'Then he killed my partner and mentor, just because he was in the way and now he wants to kill me' he continued with grief in his voice. 

'Hey, Ugly!'  someone yelled at Maul and they looked up to the skies.

Three green lanterns and one blue one descended from the skies. 

'Oh, stars' the Lantern besides Anakin muttered. 

'Windu brought the Earthlings and Saint Walker'

'All will be well' the blue one said calmly.

Then Maul got smashed by a giant, green hammer. 

'Maul, you are about to get Mauled' one of the other green lanterns said. 

There was anger and grief in his voice. 

Something that told Anakin that Maul was neck deep in the trouble. 

 'CURSE YOU, KENOBARAGJSHEHBESH!!!' Maul yelled and took of with a bright red flash. 

'I am not gonna pronounce that,because I cant' Anakin said.

'That is not my name' the lantern besides Anakin said with loud sigh. 

Then the four other lanterns landed. 

'The ring found a replacement' the bald human said and glared at Anakin.

'Jeez, Mace relax' the human male besides Mace said and the human woman agreed with a nod.

'We all know that he is Qui-gons replacement and that Qui-gon was a respected and good Lantern, but could we at least give the new one some trust and room?' he continued.

Mace did not answer. 

'For fucks sake, I know you don't trust me after all this shit what happend' the man said, being a littlebit pissed. 

'But Qui-gon would have said the same thing!'

Then they all looked at Anakin, who started fidgeting nervously. 

'We haven't introduced each other, where are our manners' the lantern besides Anakin said, tired of all this. 

'This Anakin Skywalker, our newest recruit' he said and gestured to Anakin. 

'That is Mace Windu' he said and gestured to Mace, who crossed his arms with distrustful glare at Anakin. 

'The blue one overthere is Saint Walker of the blue lanterns' 

'It is honor to meet you, young Skywalker' Saint Walker said. 

'The man right besides Mace is Hal Jordan of Earth and Jessica Cruz is also from Earth'

'Look forward to working with you, Anakin' Hal said and Jessica agreed.

'My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am from StewJon'  the Lantern besides Anakin said. 

'We are expected back on Oa, we need to go' Mace said coldly.

'Yeah yeah, hold your horses'  Hal said. 

'Can I first recharge my ring?' Obi-Wan asked.

'Can I pet it ...??' Jessica asked and pointed at a very adorable Droid. 

'Cruz....' Mace sighs and shakes his head in dismay. 

'Petting is seen as a peaceful thing to do in stress' Saint Walker said. 

Then Anakins ring seemed to return to life. 

_**Powerlevel 99 %** _

  **Report for training on Oa.**

  **Have a nice trip .**


	3. Guardians are blue and Sheev is plotting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians call a meeting, Mace has several headaches and Sidious is planning something big.

**Oa.**

* * *

'Where are we going?' Anakin asked the others, when they arrived on Oa. 

'The Guardians called a meeting, I am not sure what is going on' Obi-Wan answered and they followed the others into the Citadel.

'I hope they are not gonna make some stupid ass decision again' Hal said.

'Can you for once not start an argument with them?' Mace asked and glared annoyed at the other lantern.

'I can't promise anything'

Then Anakin saw them. 

He nugded Obi-Wan next to him. 

'They are blue?!' he whispered and pointed at the small and blue creatures. 

'Shut up' Mace hissed.

'You have definitely seen more blue creatures but you are still surprised??' Jessica asked and Mace pinched his nosebridge.

'Yeah, I have seen more people with a blue skin' Anakin replied and gestures to the Guardians. 

'But they are small and wearing robes??'

'And they make stupidass decisions' another human replied when he walked past them. 

'Pay attention!' Mace hissed angry at his colleagues who kept making of the guardians. 

* * *

 In an office on Corusant ... 

Sheev Palpatine was plotting. 

These blue bastards had gone too far. 

Gone too far, with sending their guard dogs into huttspace several years ago, but stealing now the boy?? 

His master had been very clear, that Sheev was supposed to stay below the radar on Corusant and influence the politics in the Republic .. 

But senator Amidala was suspecting something.

The Death of the famous Qui-gon Jinn put a smile on his face. 

That man came too close to the truth, that was why Palpatine had sent Maul after him. 

The news hit the senate hard and the senate proclaimed a day of mourning.

But he still had a problem.

Because senator Amidala has a lot of influence and is very popular, he need to plan more careful if he wants to shut her up. 

Then he got an idea and started with a big grimace writing a message on his holopad.

The boy will be his.

His only. 

* * *

 

They were sent away without any explanation after a very confusing .. .something what you did not call a briefing. 

And the most were still mourning the loss of  their friends, who died when they tried to stop Maul from killing lots and lots more living beings.

In the far distance, Obi-Wan heard people, obviously recruits screaming when they needed to do something near impossible in their eyes. 

Anakin befriended another recruit.

A Togruta from the neighboring sector.

She was a few years younger than Anakin and was very "Snippy" according to Anakin.

Mace already said that he had already headaches of only watching them train and also because he does not trust Anakin...

And some older lanterns has the habit of being a little bit paranoid about new people in the corps, but Mace takes it to a whole new level.

 Even a higher level than some earthling the lanterns of earth seem not to like.

They complain about the man called "Batman" a lot, like a lot. 

He seems to be very paranoid and has lots of gadgets that do lots of stuff. 

 And he's from a place on Earth they call "Gotham".

A dark and weird place. 

Also, he gets punched in his face by Obi-Wans colleagues a lot. 

Must have its reasons. 

He thought when he looked up when the recruits flew around, trying to learn how to fly.

Anakin and his Torguta friend do actually very well, when he watched them fly past him.

 

 


	4. Stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin appreciates outer spaces beauty and listens to some stories about Qui-gon.

**A few weeks later**

* * *

Flying like this through space was something else in comparison to flying in a spaceship, no humming engines or other things.

It was completely quiet. 

The stars looked a lot closer like this.

It was a awkward silence between Anakin and his sector partner.

He understood that he missed his other partner, Anakins predecessor. 

According to the others who Anakin spoke with about Qui-gon, he was a nice guy and a great friend. 

Sometimes a littlebit reckless, but everybody who knew him seemed to like him and they all miss him. 

Even Mace.

More and more wizard stories about Anakins predecessor were told to Anakin by the other Lanterns.

'Hey Obi-Wan??' he asked and his partner looked at him. 

'I have been listening to some stories about Qui-gon, do you have some stories about him too?' Anakin asked.

'Like that one time we were on Earth trying to prevent a war?' Obi-Wan asked. 

'I have heard that one already from one of the earth lanterns' Anakin said. 

'The time he nearly blew up our lab on Oa?' 

'Mace told me'

'Mace?' 

'That sounds unbelievable, but yeah' Anakin replied. 

'Have you heard of the Documentary-incident??' Obi-Wan asked after a long silence. 

'No, what happened?' Anakin answered and looked at his partner.

'Mace tried several years ago to make a documentary about the corps and their way of living, but that didn't end well...' . 

'He told us to act normal and forgot about the fact that he was telling that to Qui-gon and some of the humans from Earth, where only John seems to have some common sense' 

'So that ended up with us being surrounded by hundreds cups of caf in the morning  , blowing something up during a mission, having a foodfight during lunch and then getting drunk somewhere in the evening after dinner' 

'Mace decided to never do that again after screaming about the fact that we can never act normal..' Obi-Wan concluded the story with a hint of a smile. 

'That sounds so awful for Mace, I almost feel sorry for him' Anakin snickered.

'Then you haven't heard about a day on Earth they call One April, Mace really hates that day' Obi-Wan replied.

'It is a day where they prank each other' he explained after Anakins confused face. 

'Especially when Qui-gon gave our dear colleagues from 2814 some ideas to prank Mace'  Obi-Wan continued with a smile. 

'We heard Mace screaming that day that he don't know what 1 April was, but he is very sure about the fact that he does not like it' 

'How did you know that Qui-gon was behind the ideas?' Anakin asked. 

'He had a huge grin on his face when we heard Mace screaming and later Mace who was corvered with slime marched into the kantine while screaming: "Jinn!!!!"  Obi-Wan answered, doing a great impression of an angry Mace Windu. 

'It was hilarious' 

'There was also that moment that we needed to guard the queen of Naboo' Obi-Wan continued. 

'It was my first mission in the field after my training and that was the first time we went up against Maul, he was sent to kill the queen' 

'We needed to land on Tatooine and met a young slave called Ani' 

'That was me' Anakin interrupted him. 

Obi-Wan looked surprised at him.

'Okay, like our colleagues from Earth would call it : Awkward' he said then.

'Qui-gon was the one who made that promise to you and your mother' 

'How is your mother, by the way?' Obi-Wan asked Anakin then.

'She is fine and happy, she lives on a moisture farm now' Anakin answered. 

 'That is great' Obi-Wan said and they flew further in silence.

 

* * *

 

**Oa, some hours later.**

* * *

'Skyguy!!' the young Togruta yelled and hugged Anakin with huge grin midflight. 

'It was so awesome! We fought a huge big cyborg thing!' she yelled enthousiast at him. 

'And we saw a huge solarflare, and so much more and it was so awesome and overwhelming!' 

'We went after some pirates, Snips' Anakin told her.

'That sounds awesome, was it with a lot of shooting?!' she asked. 

'Yes  but we needed to hand them over to the Republic Army' he answered. 

'Are we going to talk the whole day?' Obi-Wan asked. 

'We have a meeting to attend to' 

The Togruta saw Obi-Wan and she looked at him in amazement. 

'You are Obi-Wan Kenobi' she said excited. 

'Hi, I am Ahsoka Tano' she introduced herself and shook his hand very enthusiastic. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shmi Skywalker lives!


	5. "Minor" disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians call a meeting, Palpatine wants to meet Anakin and Palpatine had a "Minor" disagreement with Padme about the clone's rights.

**Oa, the Citadel**

* * *

 

'But do we know what Chancellor Palpetine's Intentions are?' one of the other humans from earth asked. 

'No, but he wants to see the one from Taitoone' one of the quardians answered and they looked at Anakin.

'I have a name, you know?!' Anakin replied and looked at the guardians.

'I have been a slave for a long time and I know one thing, I am a person and my name is Anakin' 

Then it was silent. 

'We are aware of the fact, Skywalker' another guardian said. 

'Well, you don't act like it' Anakin answered. 

'Well, he does have a point' someone said, loud enough for the guardians to hear him.

'They did not ask for your opinion on the matter, Earthman' said another lantern.

'I also have a name, I prefer that you call me by that name' was the reply. 

'SILENCE!!' the guardians roar simultaneously and their eyes started to glow dangerously. 

The most lanterns took a step back.

Anakin did not do that and looked up to the tiny, angry creatures. 

'Ahh, this brings memories back' Mace muttered and crossed his arms. 

'Worst lightshow ever' someone, probably Hal said.

'Are you serious, Anakin??' Obi-Wan hissed at Anakin.

'Yeah, deadly serious about this' Anakin answered.

'I have been only called "it" or "the boy" or "that one", when I was a slave and I don't want to be remembered of that' he said and looked the Guardians in the eyes.

'So just call me by my name, 'cept saying the one from Taitoone' 

A laugh from one corner of the room and some other people joined in.

'Let's get back to Chancellor Palpatine who wants a meeting with Skywalker' another guardian said and he stared at the other Guardians. 

'Why?' Anakin asked. 

'We have no idea why, that is the problem' was the answer. 

'But we also have get messages from the senator of Naboo that he may be up to something' a lantern said.

'Why? He mentored her' Obi-Wan said confused. 

'They had a "minor" disagreement about the soldiers in the army of the Republic, who are clones' Ahsoka's partner, an older, female Togruta said.

'It was about their rights' 

'That makes it sound like that they are slaves' Anakin said and crosses his arms. 

'They are soldiers for the Republic, programmed on Kamino and were cloned from Jango Fett's DNA' the older Togruta explained.

'They are clones, but they all have their own thoughts, opinions and will' she continues.

'Palpatine sees them only as organic versions of the droids from the so-called separatists, but Senator Amidala said in her message that she had encountered some of them on her peacemission as Senator and that they are just like every other living being , the only difference is that they are cloned from the DNA of a bounty hunter ' someone said.

'I say we should check that out' Ahsoka said. 

'We should talk to senator Amidala and Palpatine and sent a team to Kamino' 

'I can remember that you have or had a crush on her' Obi-Wan told Anakin with a smile. 

'I saw you looking at her and.....'

'I remember you drinking too much and confessing your love for Satine, Kenobi' someone yelled. 

Obi-Wan turned red and Anakin snickered by the sight of it. 

'Teams will be sent off to Kamino, Corusant and other locations' an Guardian said. 

'You will there talk to beings involved in this and if it is needed, arrest them' 

 

 


	6. The Senate happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their arrival on Corusant, meeting with Palpatine and bumping into senator Amidala.

**Corusant**

* * *

Corusant was no Tatooine. 

The capital of the Republic was impressive and very busy. 

Anakin went never further than the neighboring planets of Tatooine, but Corusant was nothing like these planets. 

When they entered the atmosphere, the army and the Corusanti police escorted them to the senate building. 

What he learned from their briefing before leaving for Corusant, was that this was a planet with multiple levels. 

Corruption below the surface , was what some of his colleagues had called it. 

Palpatine was standing on a landingpad to welcome them to Corusant. 

The paparazzi was also here, enthusiastic making holovids and taking pictures. 

When his feet touched the ground, Palpatine faked a smile and spread his arms. 

'Lanterns! Welcome!' he said with big smile. 

'It is a honor to meet the new green lantern of our sector!' he said and shook too enthusiastic Anakins hand, while ignoring the five other lanterns. 

Then he looked at them and his good mood seemed to disappear for some seconds  before he faked a smile again.

'The famous Torchbearer!' he greeted one of the humans Anakin forgot the name of and patted the man on his shoulder. 

When Palpatine moved on to the two females, a princess of a planet Anakin had never heard of and a woman who was the surgeon in corps. 

'Oh lovely princess Iolande, it is a pleasure to see you again' he said and smiled at the woman. 

'And who is your lovely friend over here?' he asked and gestured at the other woman. 

'I am Sora...' the other woman started and was rudely interrupted by the chancellor who moved on to the last two in the team. 

'Obi-Wan Kenobi! I am so sorry about your partner' he said sadly.

'But now, let us move on to the meeting' he said while ignoring Hal completely. 

'I guess he is still pissed about that speeder incident' he mumbled when they followed the chancellor into the senate building. 

'What did you do?!' Obi-Wan asked with a sigh.

'He may have crashed some ships and blown some speeders up the last time we were here' the one who was called the Torchbearer said. 

'I should have seen that answer coming' Obi-Wan said and shook his head in dismay.

* * *

 He felt a energy burst, when senator Amidala entered her pod. 

Just like the energy burst he felt when Saint Walker arrived. 

Anakin was staring at the lovely woman in the pod and didn't notice. 

Or he did and thought it was him. 

'There is somewhere a blue lantern' Obi-Wan whispered at the others, who nodded that he knew they noticed too. 

They listened to the speech of the chancellor about the clones. 

'What the fuck is that guy doing??' Kyle whispered.

Padme Amidala looked at Palpatine. 

Then she started talking.

'I have to disagree with you, chancellor' she said with a strong and hard voice. 

'They aren't just soldiers, they are persons with names' 

Then Palpatine looked at them, his eyes narrowed. 

'We should ask our ringbearers for their opinion' he said smoothly. 

'With all due respect, Chancellor' Iolande started. 

'It is just what you as individual think' Palpatine interrupted her, very rude.

'This is just rude' Obi-Wan said and he looked at his colleagues and friends. 

'That's why I stay away from politics, they always look for ways to use us and our power against others'  he whispered at his colleagues, who silently agreed. 

 'We better ask all these sides for their opinion, before we decide' he said, while poking Anakin with his elbow.

'We haven't been able to keep up with the senate, we will ask both sides for their opinions before we decide' Io replied to the chancellor. 

'So, Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, Palpatine and some others?' Sora asked. 

 

* * *

 

After the meeting they were sitting across the Chancellor in his office.

'We just want your opinion on the clones before we act, Chancellor' Obi-Wan said.

Palpatine faked a smile and looked at Anakin,suspicious long for even a politician.

'They are clones, there further nothing to say about it' he said. 

'They say that about slaves too, but in your Republic slavery is forbidden by law' Anakin said. 

'Where are you from?' Palpatine asked,in a sweet grandpa voice.

'I am from Tatooine and if the corps did not intervene, I would have been still a slave' Anakin replied. 

'Do you want something to drink? I have this incredible, imported wine' Palpatine changed the subject.

'No thank you, we are on duty' Obi-Wan said and shook his head. 

'Oh, my bad' Palpatine said and poured wine in to a glass. 'I am terribly sorry' 

'We should go, thank you for answering our questions' Obi-Wan said friendly and stood up.

'It's my pleasure, lanterns' Palpatine said and smiled at the men before they left his office.

* * *

'That was weird' Anakin remarked. 

'I agree with you, he looked very suspiciously long at you' Obi-Wan answered, while they walked through the hallway. 

'I was talking about how he changed the subjects, with the wine' Anakin said. 

'Maybe we should call Ahsoka and see if she has something about the clonings facility' he proposed after a short period of silence.

Then someone bumped into Anakin.

'My apologies, lanterns' Padme Amidala said. 

'I had a tough week' she explained to them. 

'It is understandable, senator' Obi-Wan said friendly. 

'Right Anakin?' he asked Anakin, who completely shut down by seeing the senator. 

'Is he okay?' she asked with a look at Anakin. 

'I am fine!' Anakin replied when he woke up from his shut down, while coloring bright red. 

'Is it ok that we ask you some questions, senator?' Obi-Wan asked and the woman nodded. 

'That is fine' she answered and Anakin turned another shade of red when she looked at him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue lantern Padme!  
> Someone is being a idiot and Palpatine is questioning the sanity of the lanterns.

**Senators Amidala's Office.**

* * *

'Can I ask you what you know about the emotional Spectrum?' Obi-Wan asked the senator. 

'There are many emotions and will is the one that is the most stable, why?' she replied.

'Where is that blue version of our power battery than for?' Anakin asked and pointed at the blue glowing battery, hidden in the corner of the office.

The senator concentrated and a blue ring flew through the air. 

'It was months ago, the ring choose me' she said. 

'It fits you, senator' Anakin complimented her and she smiled. 

'Thank you, I know' she said. 

'But nobody must know about it, on some planets ringbearers are not so welcome as here' she added. 

'You have our word, senator' Obi-Wan promised her.

She nodded and stood up from her chair. 

Then they left the office.

A loud explosion echoed through the hallways of the Senate building.

'Oh stars, I hope he didn't blew another speeder up' Obi-Wan muttered, when they flew through the hallways. 

They ran into Palpatine and his guards.

'Your friend is out of control!' he yelled.

'That is his version from another universe' Obi-Wan replied with a look out of the window. 

'Wait what?' Palpatine replied. 

'He will handle this on his own, it happens a lot' Obi-Wan told the Chancellor. 

'They fight, his counterpart takes flight and it happens some years later again'

'So....it's normal....?' Palpatine asked confused and gestured to the two counterparts fighting each other. 

'Pretty much' Obi-Wan replied.

'Mace is pretty paranoid about that' Anakin said and he shrugs.

'It's not like he will turn himself against us again, the only time was thanks to that possession' 

Palpatine frowned and pinched his nose bridge. 

'How did your friend survive all this?' he sighed. 

'Honestly, I don't know and I think that you need to ask him about it' Obi-Wan replied. 

'It looks like he is done, you can ask him about it' 

'Don't worry about it, I was also confused when I heard that story' Anakin said to the Chancellor who exhales loud through his nose. 

* * *

 

On the landingpad the paparazzi was taking pictures of them before they left. 

'I appreciate the visit, lanterns' Palpatine said. 

Anakin looked the others, who tried to not roll their eyes at the politician. 

'I apologize for the speeders, Chancellor' Hal said and smiled at the Chancellor. 

It was obviously that that smile was very fake. 

Palpatine gave him a tiny smile. 

'It is nothing, your colleagues have explained it to me' he said.

Then they flew off. 

 

 

 

 


	8. PANCAKES!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PANCAKES!

**On their way back to Oa.**

* * *

'You weren't joking when you said during the briefing that the Chancellor doesn't like you' Anakin said. 

Both lanterns of Earth gave him a shit eating grin. 

According to the others from their planet, it is a thing they do when they are about to do something or after when someone asks them about what they did. 

'He sort of accidentally insulted him in another language during peace discussions on a war torn planet in the mid rim' Obi-Wan said.

'But I have some feeling that you the two of you did something, besides that counterpart accident' he continued.

'We hacked into the system, these politicians kept changing the subject and lying' the Torchbearer replied. 

'They are worse than earth politicians?' Obi-Wan asked with a smirk.

'Definitely' they replied simultaneously. 

'Maybe it's the fact that the Senate are more planets than one' Anakin said.

* * *

**Back on Oa.**

* * *

The other teams had already returned, when they walked into the kantine.

'Look out! She's addicted to pancakes!' someone yelled at them, when Ahsoka ran towards Anakin with a plate in her hands. 

'You need to taste this, it delicious!' she shrieked and handed him a fork.

'And we have another addict' one of the others said after some minutes of two shrieking people in the middle of the hall. 

'Oh dear' Obi-Wan sighed.

That is about to cause more problems than Palpatine. 

'Great, Skywalker and Tano discovered the pancakes' Mace muttered while watching the two lanterns. 

'I don't see your problem with that, Mace' Simon replied while holding a plate.

'How can you not see the problem, Baz?' Mace asked tired. 

'I dunno, I don't think there is a problem' Simon replied.

'Food fights, prank wars, shenanigans, Flimflams, jokes, drunken pranks and pancakes' Mace named.

'Nope, do not see a problem' Simon replied. 

'Never mind' Mace sighed tired and he walked off. 

'Do you see a problem?' Simon asked. 

Obi-Wan watched the others wolfing pancakes and shrugged.

'I am gonna act out of experience that there's no problem' he replied. 

'Ok' Simon said and walked towards his friends. 

Yeah, totally a normal day on Oa. 

 


	9. Order 66.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine decides to execute Order 66 as the Corps is removing the control chips by the willing clones.

**Corusant, the Chancellors office.**

* * *

Sidious is the last of them. 

The Sith. 

Legendary magicians. 

Powerful Magicians.

Before the Guardians unleashed their guard dogs into the galaxy.

Before these ringbearers sticked their noses into his business. 

They are currently dismantling the clone production and removing the chips. 

And the fools of the Senate voted a yes for removing the chips.

He opened a transmission to the clones who still had their chips. 

They were right about it just being organic droids in his eyes. 

'Commander Cody, the time has come' 

'Execute Order 66' he said with a smile and saw how the chip took over the man. 

He sensed the panic in the mans mind and smiled. 

The Empire will rise. 

* * *

**Kamino**

* * *

It happened when they just had removed the chips from two-fourth of the clones.. 

He saw the clones and noticed that there was something very wrong.

'Good soldiers follow orders' one of the commanders said as a droid and raised his blaster.

And he shot the first one of the lanterns. 

It was a fatal shot through the heart and the ring flew away in a bright flash. 

His partner yelled in anger and attacked before being pulled back with a giant hand construct. 

'Are you fucking crazy?!' the human yelled at the man. 

'Do not kill them, they are under mindcontrol!' 

* * *

 

They were on their way to Corusant when they saw the Fleet jump out of hyperspace. 

There was something wrong here. 

Anakin felt it in his gut. 

He saw Obi-Wan trying to contact the fleet, but he didn't get a respond.

Then they got the message from the people who were removing the chips.

It wasn't good. 

Then the Stardestroyers started to fire at them. 

'What is happening!!?!' Mace yelled when they shielded themselves from the first blasts.

'Someone made their move, don't ask me who' Anakin replied, while returning fire. 

'They knew that we were coming!' Mace yelled at him.

'This is a great time for something unpredictable' Obi-Wan mumbled. 

'Where is that unpredictable idiot?' Mace hissed.

'He said he was bringing back up'  Ahsoka replied helpfully.

'Did he go for that to his home planet?!' Mace asked annoyed. 

Than he opened a transmission. 

'Jordan you shit, where are you!' he yelled at his colleague. 

_'We are about to give them a little Heart to Starheart'_

'You literally went to Earth for backup?' Mace asked. 

 _'Nope, I gave him a call'_ was the reply. 

'You.Gave. Him. A. Fucking.call' Mace said with clenched teeth.

' _Yeah, we will be here within some minutes'_ Hal said and cut the connection. 

'He really doesn't give a shit what you yell at him, Mace' Ahsoka said. 

'Don't remind me' Mace grumbled and contained some torpedoes in green bubbles. 

'Excuse me but what the kriff is exactly the starheart?!' Anakin asked. 

'Really, Skyguy?' Ahsoka asked and glared at him.

'Skywalker, have you ever paid attention to the history lessons??' Mace groaned. 

'The Green Flame, Anakin' Obi-Wan sighed. 

That rings a bell. 

There was that guy on earth who had been chosen and has been flying around for a long time. 

According to the other humans from the same sector a badass old man (who is sometimes an overworried papa bear to the younger heroes and his kids).

'Yeah, I remember' Anakin said, questioning what in the universe a bear is..

Then a bright flash of green. 

* * *

The general saw that the Lanterns went from defending to attacking. 

Their speed was unbelievable and they were bright green blurs. 

He counted six. 

Just six. 

Palpatine promised him power, money and more. 

And the blue fools sent in six lanterns against his fleet of ten Star Destroyers. 

Fools. 

That's what they are. 

But not anymore.

The general thought when he commanded to fire the secret weapon. 

A weapon to destroy planets and ships with. 

'Fire!' he yelled at the officers who operate the super weapon. 

The weapon came to live and he saw a bright white flash. 

Then a beam that went right to one of them.

It was beautiful.

He will be a hero.

The Lanternslayer. 

* * *

 

Anakin looked at the keeper of the green flame who looked like a green fire himself.

The beam hit the man with violence. 

He was surprised, but recovered. 

'It is not wood' he stated calmly and flew towards the ship that fired the beam. 

'Looked like they pissed someone off, Skyguy' Ahsoka said with a grin. 

'Where is our other green supernova?' 

'There are two of them?' Anakin asked and he looked around. 

'Yeah, John calls Jordan that' Mace said with a shrug. 

'For better details and explanation you should ask Rayner or the Guardians' 

* * *

 

He only pissed them off. 

The beam hit it and it was pissed off. 

Alarms went off when it hit the ship back with a giant green flaming fist. 

That's not human. 

These creatures claim that they are human, but they are not! 

Then they were gone.

But before the admiral turned around, he heard screams and then it was silent. 

Except for the sound of flames. 

Then a voice. 

'General Ka Koddle, I presume'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, dc's golden age characters do exist in this AU.  
> And the Jedi order and the Sith are some kind of magicians,that are nearly extinct.


	10. Stronger together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides to show up and lots of explosions.

The recharge was a surprise, but a welcome one.

'I guess you need a recharge' a familiar voice said behind them.

'Hello senator' Anakin greeted the woman before shutting down again. 

Escapepods flew to the planet beneath them when the first destroyer lit up and exploded in a bright flash. 

The others followed and more Escapepods flew in the direction of the planet.

'This' Mace started and pointed at her. 

'Does actually not surprise me' 

'Corusant is some hours after this started, renamed the Imperial Center and Palpatine crowned himself the emperor of the Empire' she said serious.

'Some senators are captured and executed, Corusant is on a lock down and the whole fleet is called back'

'How many did respond?' the other earth human asked. 

'Palpatine's friends, the clones who are still under control of the chip and he even called the separatist droid army to Corusant under the cover story that he and their generals have signed a peacetreaty, but he was manipulating both sides of the war' she answered.

'Let me guess,  he killed the generals and took command' Anakin said.

Everybody glared at him.

'What? It sounds logical' he defended himself.

'Actually, that was exactly what happened' the senator replied.

'I nearly got myself killed by trying to get past the defenses' she added. 

'That sounds just amazing' Mace groaned sarcastically and pinches his nose bridge.

'We can trash the droids, but the living beings are going to be a problem' Ahsoka said. 

'So, what we waiting for? Lets do this' 

* * *

He was ready for them.

He knew that Amidala was a blue lantern and knew that she would go to the lanterns of their "Sector" and she would tell them what happened on Corusant.

They are so predictable. 

* * *

 

Corusant was transformed in a fortress, protected by thousands of spaceships and droids. 

It was a wonder that senator Amidala got out.

They were watching from a distance.

* * *

They should be here by now. 

Palpatine had for every one of them a plan to kill them. 

Break them. 

Kill them. 

Find out what makes them willful. 

What gives them power. 

* * *

 

They had a limited amount of back up and time.

The back up just arrived and their arrival alarmed the fleet above Corusant. 

Most of the time they rush into it without a plan.

This time they did.

'Like saint says, All will be well' Padme said. 

Anakin nodded. 

'Yeah, the most of the time we rush in without plan and we survive' he said. 

'I don't think this is one of these moments that this is going to work'

Teams were made and sent out to attack. 

He felt the rush of the attack and saw that the droid ships deployed their droids. 

'Droids!' he yelled at the others in his team. 

They took the droids down and flew right to the droid command ship. 

He let out a cheer when that droid command ship blew up and threw the ship at another droid command ship, that also exploded. 

'Enjoying yourself, I see?' Obi-Wan asked while he contained some torpedoes. 

'Yes, I actually do' Anakin answered. 

'How went the flame to heart?' 

A huge explosion with green fire was the answer to his question.

'I think it goes well' Obi-Wan replied, when another destroyer blew up after someone went right through it.

'Also one word of advice, do not set a step closer when you see someones eyes are starting to glow' a Twi'lek woman said. 

'They are no Guardians and I guarantee that someone is gonna get hurt then' 

'That sounds bad' Anakin replied. 

'So don't do anything stupid' she said with a smile.

'How many times does this even happen?' Anakin asked. 

'Believe me, enough' the woman said and she blasted some droids. 

'Stars! did you even listen to the ones who teached you during the training?!'  she added with a smile. 

'He was or sleeping or he was distracted by something' Ahsoka replied, when she flew by. 

'Great job, Skywalker' the Twi'lek said and gave him a sarcastic applause.

'We have asses to kick, people!' someone yelled at them. 

'The asses don't kick themselves!' 

 

 


	11. Inner demons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine decides to use a ability of his against the Lanterns to confront them with their inner demons.

How further they came, how stronger the defenses. 

They landed on the landing pads where they had left some weeks ago and sensed it.

But then it was already too late. 

* * *

 

Sidious smiled when the four humans and Togruta fell for the trap. 

He never liked these two Earthlings.

They were powerful and did not fall for his manipulation when they first met.

But Anakin Skywalker has potential.

Potential for the Sith.

He had something within himself. 

If he twisted his mind and fears enough that this man would kill his "friends" without hesitation.

 

* * *

_This is not right._

_He saved his mother from these creatures._

_Then the vision changed._

_Blood._

_On his hands._

_Bodies, dead bodies._

_Oa._

_Burning._

* * *

_Not again...._

_His partner dying in his arms._

_Changing into a yellow monster and killing everybody he cares about._

* * *

_He walked into a cell._

_'The last of them, my apprentice'_

_He heard mechanical breathing and saw the man in the chains._

_Fire in his eyes._

_He felt the anger and felt the fear within him._

_'The "Greatest" of them' he heard himself say._

_He was bruised and definitely tortured._

_'You will eventually break' Anakin heard himself say._

_'Go Fuck Yourself, you were a friend and a great colleague to share the skies with' the man snapped._

' _Why did you kill her?' he asked cold, colder than Anakin him ever heard._

_'Why did you kill Padme Amidala?'_

_He didn't want this._

_He didn't want to be a slave._

* * *

_It was back._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_This is not real!_

_Wake up!_

_No._

_His family is safe and is not here._

_Not again._

_'Not again, never again' he heard himself say._

_Then a green light._

* * *

 

_The pirates got her again._

_She couldn't escape and there was no ring._

_Nothing._

_No._

_She will not be a slave!._

_Never!_

* * *

 

'Not again, never again!' he heard someone scream and Sidious turned around. 

He saw that he had a problem.

'I guess you think it is a good idea to expose our worst fears, our worst nightmares and our biggest regrets'  he heard someone say. 

He heard the energy cracking around them. 

'A bad idea, because people are about to get hurt when they do that' 

Sidious swallowed and jumped from the landing pad into a speeder. 

He underestimated them. 

Their power. 

Their ability to overcome fear. 

He knew their fears. 

Than he projected the yellow creature as a astral projection for them. 

According to the ones he tortured and killed, the entity of Fear. 

A angry roar. 

Then he felt the pain in his head when a very pissed lantern tore through the projection. 

He struck a nerve back there.

But he had some back up plans. 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan knew that he wasn't the only person who was shown his fear and inner demons.

The yellow creature is called Parallax, but is not really here. 

It is the entity of fear.

It was a projection. 

He feared that thing. 

He has heard stories that it can possess people. 

And it has happened to so far two people he knows.

But now he doesn't know what is scarier, the Projection or the lantern from planet Earth who tore through it. 

* * *

 

That was not good. 

He was warned by a lot of people that a angry lantern is not something you want to deal with.

Palpatine was screwed. 

Anakin was perfectly sure about that. 

Very sure. 

'This is not gonna end well for Palpatine'  he heard someone say. 

'Are we gonna do something about it?' Ahsoka asked.

'If he is about to kill someone, yes' the other Earthling answered. 

'But if he can control the urge to kill, no' 

'That sounds great' she replied. 

Very great.

 

 

 


	12. This one is real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight Grievous and meet Jar-Jar.

That one is real.

Definitely real.

What the kriff is that actually?

It looks like a Droid. 

If a droid could cough. 

There was a name for that. 

'Grievous' Anakin heard Obi-Wan say and the creature turned. 

Yeah that was his name.

Grievous.

Lantern killer. 

The commander of the droid army.

One of the most feared creatures of the separatists.

'Kenobi' Grievous finally said between the coughs.

Then Anakin felt it. 

The same thing he felt in the hallucinations. 

Rage. 

Anger. 

It radiated from the creature and he shivered.

He ignored it and exchanged looks with his colleagues. 

'He looks smaller than I imagined' he quipped. 

Grievous did not appreciate that and lifted a giant fist. 

He created a shield and the fist collided with the shield. 

Once. 

A second time. 

And than a third. 

He saw it breaking and moved out of the way of the giant fist. 

A giant hammer hit Grievous on the head, a thing called a boxing glove hit him in where his stomach was supposed to be. 

A green giant clone trooper construct kicked him in where his crotch was supposed to be.

They blasted Grievous and Grievous stumbled backwards, surprised by the blast. 

Then he fell. 

Green tendrils reaching through the durasteel things that covered his ears. 

'What did you do?' he asked, confused.

'Not me, him' Obi-Wan replied and pointed. 

'We simply shut down the connection between your robot body and your brain, your ability to speak and breathe remains untouched' the older one of the Earthlings said calmly. 

Kriff, remember to never start a fight with these guys.

Never start a fight with any Earthling. 

They are hardcore. 

One will just jam your ring down your throat. 

One will just kick your ass. 

Or stick your ring up your ass. 

Or you will end up suffocating in outer space. 

Or your brain will be pulled inside out. 

'You can shut him down if you want' Obi-Wan said when Grievous started screaming obscenities at them. 

'Or you can knock him out' Anakin replied. 

' _We still need to ask some questions, you know?'_ Mace asked through the comm. 

' _We better get Palpy before he destroys the universe'_ someone else replied. 

'Oh yeah, Palpatine' Anakin replied and knew that Mace was definitely face palming. 

 _'Dammit Skywalker'_ three people replied. 

'Blame Grievous, not me' he replied. 

Then they heard a loud explosion and looked up.

Kriff. 

* * *

Some days.... 

Are just not his day. 

Obi-Wan would know during the breakfast on Oa.. 

When the prankwar became a problem again. 

Because he drunk rocket fuel instead of Caf, maybe he should not have insulted the interceptor's last adjustments. 

Because a certain fighter pilot swapped the caf for rocket fuel. 

And when Jar-Jar Binks ended up in his arms. 

'Hidoe, Mesa Jar-Jar Binks' he said and waved at the other lanterns.

'Hello Jar-Jar' he greeted the Gungan with a sigh. 

'We are a little busy'  he said while he put the Gungan on the ground. 

'Okee day, Selongabye!' Jar-Jar said and he waved when they flew away. 

In the direction of where the explosion found place. 

He had a bad feeling about this.

'Wa-who was that?' Anakin asked. 

'That is Jar-Jar, he is the representative of the Gungan on Naboo' Obi-Wan replied.

'They normally live under water, maybe that affects their speech on the land' 

'Sounds a little bit like Earths Atlanteans' Anakin said. 

'Don't tell Arthur' both Earthlings replied. 

'Who is that?' Anakin asked. 

'King of Atlantis' was the answer to his question. 

Then they saw Palpatine. 

He was holding some artefact. 

And laughing maniacally. 

 

 

 

 


	13. Your choice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices are hard to made.  
> Harder when your friends lives are on stake.

He is there.

Sidious smiled his teeth bare and he saw the boy freeze.

He sensed it and felt the power of it. 

'Choose, them or you' Sidious said when he force choked the others. 

The boy looked at his companions and then at Sidious. 

* * *

'What do you offer?' Anakin asked. 

'Power' Palpatine simply replied.

'More power than where you can dream of' 

'Choose wisely, my friend' he added. 

During his months with the corps, his colleagues has become his friends and an extention of his family. 

It hurts to see them suffer. 

'Power?' he asked. 

'The Magic power of the Force' Palpatine answered.

'You have it' 

'If that means hurt the people I care about, than you can suck your wiggly dick' Anakin replied. 

'It can save them' Palpatine answered.

'I can teach you, it will end their suffering'

'Like in killing them' Anakin said.

'In a way' Palpatine said and smiled at him in the way only a cruel creature would do.

'I know that some of them died, some of them have blood on their hands and some of them did not want their partner' 

Palpatine simply grinned and lifted his hand. 

'I will show you' he said.

* * *

_He felt pain and saw something pointy in his chest._

_Then Oa, burning._

_Everything burning._

_His hands covered with blood and then a bright flash._

_Then darkness.._

* * *

_The blood on his fists and a dead slaver lying on the ground._

_More dead people around him with blaster bolts in their chest._

_Clone troopers dead and alive._

* * *

 

_A man who was clearly his Predecessor got stabbed in his back by Maul._

_'Don't die, please' he heard the voice of his partner and friend say._

_'Don't leave me, I am not ready'_

_'I am not ready for another partner'_

* * *

_Then light and a dark creature that hissed when the light touches him._

_'Please come back to me' he heard a familiar voice say._

_It was not a strong voice, it was broken._

_Then the creature disappeared in the shadows._

* * *

Anakin looked to Palpatine who gave him an evil smile. 

He sensed the shame and grief around them. 

It was like a fog. 

'The Greatest of them, not so "great" anymore' Palpatine said with a smile. 

The fog of grief, shame and anger cleared and Hal looked Palpatine straight in the eyes, fearless.

'I know what he saw and I am ashamed of what happened then' he replied. 

'I know the powerless feeling when you fail your loved ones, your family, your friends and yourself and even a rookie knows a green lantern is not without fear, we overcome it and that is something else' 

Then Palpatine started laughing. 

'You don't know anything, stupid Earthling' he said. 

'That is where you are wrong, you are a sad man who thinks he can use the weaknesses and failures of someone else against them' Ahsoka added. 

'Some of us learn from their past mistakes and weaknesses' the other Earthling said and glared at Palpatine.

'But also, we are stronger together' 

'I never wanted my first partner to die, but I would never trade Anakin for someone else' Obi-Wan said. 

'Like everybody else says, we are the Team' 

'You can guess my choice, I will not sell my soul to a monster' Anakin said while he turned to Palpatine. 

'So I repeat: you can suck your own wiggling dick' 

Palpatine growled. 

'So be it, Skywalker' he hissed angrily and lightning came to live on Palpatines hands. 

 


	14. Struck by lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being hit by lightning hurts, like a lot.  
> And someone fell off a building.

It hurts.

It hurts so bad.

Like being hit by lightning, but he has never been hit by lightning. 

Anakin heard Palpatine cackling and then a loud scream. 

And Palpatine was distracted by something. 

'Hope can't save you now' Palpatine said coldly. 

'Hope?' he heard Padme ask. 

Anakin heard a "thud" and a battlecry.

* * *

 

'I thought more about Will instead of Hope' she said. 

Palpatine looked surprised when he saw them charge at him.

There are on some planets an unofficial rule to not piss off a lantern. 

It usually does not end well, when people do. 

Palpatine tried to use his mind tricks on them, but it did not work. 

Not anymore. 

They know Palpatine's tricks and are done with these tricks. 

Palpatine was shocked when the first fist hit him in the stomach. 

The sound of a breaking nose was weirdly satisfying. 

Then Palpatine started laughing and shoved them away with his powers. 

'I am taking the boy with me in my death' he said hysterical. 

* * *

Anakin just got up when the lightning hit him hard and painful.

'No!' he heard someone roar and then saw a bright green light. 

* * *

Palpatine sensed the lantern just too late. 

He moved so quickly and his face was just a tiny distance from Sheev's.

'You are not gonna take another partner away from me' Kenobi hissed and Palpatine felt for the first time fear again. 

He set a step back and then felt a quick push. 

He was being pushed from the roof, he realized.

He saw the lanterns standing there, but no one did something. 

He did not predict this move. 

Even the Earthlings did not move. 

* * *

Everything hurts and he looked up to his worried partner. 

'Hey, I am alive' he said after a long silence. 

'Kid, you just got hit by lightning' the older Earthling said. 

'Twice' Anakin replied. 

'You're worse than him' the man said with a sigh. 

'Hey, I only died like 3 times' 

'That is a lot, even for super-powered human standards' 

'Wait what?' Snips asked. 

'He does very weird shit, that is the only explanation'  someone else replied. 

'That's no explanation, we all do very weird things' a woman replied. 

Then he slipped into unconsciousness.  

He heard someone panicked yelling at someone else and then he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 The next time he woke up was on the way back to the headquarters.

Two arms held him steady. 

'Stay with me, please stay with us' he heard a voice repeating. 

* * *

He woke up in a bed and heard someone angrily yelling. 

'You are awake' Anakin heard someone say.

Definitely the doctor.

Sora. 

That was what they call her. 

The older Earthling was also here. 

He gave him a worried smile. 

But the others were not here. 

'Where are the others?' Anakin asked. 

'Your partner is accused of murder, what reminds me not to get on the bad side of our friends' the man replied with a smirk. 

'I hope they didn't punch a guardian in the face' 

'Murder?' Anakin asked.

'If he didn't shoved Palpatine off that Damn roof, you were the one who was dead' they heard Mace say. 

'You care' Anakin stated. 

'Of course I do, you can be an asshole and a big piece of shit..' Mace replied. 

'But we never leave someone behind to die or get electrocuted, no matter how much a asshole or big piece of shit he is' 

'How long was I unconscious?' Anakin asked. 

'A standard week of seven days' Mace replied. 

'The Republic took care of Palpatine's friends and puppets, the clones are fine' he added. 

'Any chance that Palpatine did not resurrect himself with his weird powers?' the other man said. 

'Now you are just exaggerating' Mace replied.

'Hey, it happened' was the reply.

'Like a lot' 

'Great job with the defeating Palpatine, but please don't try to die again please' John said when he walked in with some others.

'I already have one partner who does that, like a lot' 

'Tell me about it' the blonde human muttered.

'I still don't get how you people can be so relaxed and calm about that kind of stuff' Mace said. 

'My partner has made it a habit, he has always returned from the death' John replied.

'Even when we think he's gone for good, but nope' the Torchbearer said. 

'It's some weird extra superpower of him, aside from blowing shit up and finding somehow problems' 

'Do not try that out, you will die or injure yourself' the Twi'lek - Aayla added with a laugh. 

The others loudly agreed with her. 

'But, what about my partner?' Anakin asked. 

'The Guardians are still talking, but we are sure he will be back in business in no time' Aayla answered. 

'But I am very sure that if that doesn't happen, that some of us would definitely behead them very violent and painful' 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Crushed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testifies and someone having a crush.

**One day later.**

* * *

 

'You definitely have a crush on Padme Amidala' Jess said with a smile. 

'I don't know what you're talking about' Anakin replied stoic, while turning a bright color red.

'We are not stupid, Skyguy' Ahsoka said and took a bite of her pancake. 

'Take her out on a date'

'Stop it, I don't have a crush on her' Anakin said. 

'Sure, and the Guardians just made a joke' one of the others replied sarcastically.

'Last time we checked, we aren't that stupid'

'Jessica here, has an dating expert in the same sector' Ahsoka said with a wide grin. 

'Nope, all the lanterns from my sector are disasters at dating and they are like my older adopted siblings' Jess replied. 

'They are not very good at giving dating advice and the media always makes them potential lovers for me or Jen' 

'Oh stars, don't start about that' Ahsoka replied. 

'That's is not ok, at all' 

The woman called Jen shook her head and sighed. 

'That I dated one of them, doesn't mean that I now have a relationship with another' she said. 

'The social media doesn't seem to understand that' 

The others agreed loudly with her. 

* * *

The others had defended Obi-Wan. 

Even the human he didn't even know. 

The keeper of the green flame.

That one was not really a member of the corps, but the humans from Earth share the same powers and abilities. 

Qui-gon was pretty good friends with him and another lantern who wasn't from Earth,but from a planet in the same sector. 

But this was it. 

He would be dishonorably discharged and sent back to Stewjon. 

The guardians don't make jokes. 

They would take his ring. 

And sent him back.

His partner get assigned a new partner. 

Then the Guardians were there. 

And a tense silence fell in citadel. 

He took a steady breath and looked up to the blue creatures. 

Who looked back at him. 

* * *

It was a tense silence that seemed to last forever.

Then the guardians spoke. 

It was no longer quiet , but the tension was still here.

Someone gave him a gentle nudge and gestured that he was called to testify. 

'Speak' one of the Guardians said coldly.

'If he didn't step in, I would have died' Anakin said and watched the Guardian. 

'He saved my life and doesn't deserve this'  

'That is no testify, that is an opinion' the Guardian hissed. 

'You got my report' Anakin replied and clenched his fists. 

'I was struck by lightning and he saved my life' 

The Guardian grumbled something and looked at the other Guardians, they were looking annoyed. 

'I would the same, if my partner nearly get himself killed' a woman said. 

'I would kill everybody including myself, if something happens to my friends' the ginger said. 

Loud yells of agreement echoed through the whole citadel and the Guardians were arguing. 

Then they made an decision. 

Loud and relieved cheers filled the room, when the Guardians spoke and a ring found its way to its owner. 

No dishonorably discharge.

They are still partners. 

'We need to celebrate this, first round is on me' Vos yelled. 

Then Vos dragged them to the bar and a whole cheering crowd followed them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Hungover and matchmakers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people got an hangover and others are fine.  
> And playing matchmakers.

**Next morning**

* * *

Anakin woke up with an headache on the couch in their shared apartment and saw his partner coming out of the fresher.

Earthlings call it shower or toilet, by the way.

'Goodmorning, the sleeping beauty awakes at last' Obi-Wan said with a smirk. 

'You were pretty drunk last night' 

Anakin remembered that he was trying something from Earth called wodka and later something that Vos shipped to Oa without the Guardian's knowledge.

'How did you do it?' he asked. 

'What?' his partner asked. 

'Not being hangover' Anakin said. 

'Yes, you will get used to it' Obi-Wan said and he walked away.

* * *

The others were already eating breakfast when they arrived. 

Vos waved enthusiastically at them and Aayla smiled.

How can they be so not hangover?

Even the Earthlings. 

He knew that some of them don't drink and others drink not so much during parties. 

'How can you people not have a hangover?' he asked when he sat down. 

'Oh no, we do' Vos said with a laugh. 

'We have only more experience with that kind of stuff' 

'Or you get someone who put rocket fuel in your caf' Obi-Wan replied and glared at Hal. 

'Don't insult the Interceptor, then it will not happen again' Hal replied and crossed his arms.

'You replaced Tim Drake's coffee with rocket fuel and he didn't notice, I still don't see how he didn't' John said. 

'That guy's blood is caffeine and coffee, John' Kyle replied. 

'Just ask Jason or Dick, Batman really needs to do something about it'  Jen said.

'No, I think we need to ask Alfred' John said. 

'Only person who has some damn common sense in that goddamn family' Mace mumbled. 

'But still, Skywalker' he said. 

'Ask the senator out, more than fifty percent of the Corps think the two of you make a good couple' 

'You too?' Anakin asked and groaned. 

'What? Even that crazy monk where Saint seems to get along with thinks that' Vos said with a grin. 

'Master Yoda is not a crazy Monk' Mace replied with clenched teeth. 

'He is good with doing the impression that he is' Vos replied and Mace groaned, while pinching his nosebridge.

The others looked at Anakin with big, wide grins. 

'Oh dear, they have an idea' Obi-Wan said and took a sip of his tea. 

Anakin had a very bad feeling about this. 

* * *

  **Naboo, a few hours later.**

* * *

Anakin was suddenly called to Naboo and he knew that even Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were involved in the plan of the others. 

He has seen their big smiles before he took off to Naboo.

Also when they told him to have fun with a wink. 

The recharge indicated that the senator was close. 

She was breathtakingly beautiful and looked like an angel. 

'I was expecting your partner' she said. 

'He is busy' Anakin replied. 

Busy with playing matchmaker. 

'Where are your handmaiden?' he asked. 

'Busy' she answered with a smirk. 

They are involved too in the big plan.

An awkward silence. 

* * *

They hid themselves in the bushes and were watching. 

Even the handmaiden of the senator were involved and they watched the senator and Anakin talking. 

It started awkward, but it went well. 

Then they walked away. 

They followed the couple on a safe distance. 

'They are so freaking adorable' a handmaid whispered and the others agreed. 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Epilogue.

It was late when they discovered what the handmaiden and Anakins colleagues were doing. 

Jar-Jar tripped into the bushes and they heard a lot of curses from there. 

'Your colleagues, I presume?' Padme asked with a smile. 

'And your handmaiden' Anakin added. 

'And monk, old and crazy' another voice said and a tiny, green creature with a stick walked past them, followed by the handmaiden and lanterns.

'Even Yoda?' Padme asked. 

'Yeah, even him' Anakin replied. 

Then he saw and heard his ring come to life. 

_**'Incoming emergency call, the freighter "New hope" and five other freighters from the New World company are under attack by yellow powerring bearers, intervention is needed'** _

He cursed internally, great timing. 

'I apologize, I need to go' he said to Padme. 

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. 

He heard the others cheer softly.

'For luck' she said with a smile. 

Then he took off and followed the other lanterns. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are coming more works in From one giant clusterfuck to another , don't worry.


End file.
